This invention pertains to the field of birefringence detection and more particularly, to the detection of birefringence using four-wave degenerate mixing.
There is great interest in producing devices which detect strain-induced birefringence in transparent irregularly shaped objects and more particularly, for apparatus that can provide this function in real time.